KôriOnna
by Sekai-no-ikemen
Summary: Kamenashi Kazuya est mannequin...il va passer des vacances d'étés très particulières, au frai de son agence . {Kame OC}


Un soupire, c'est tout ce que je suis capable de faire face à cette nouvelle. Pourquoi faut-il que ça soit moi ? Il y a des centaines de personnes dans cette agence…je suis maudit. Ma mine désespérée interpelle un de mes collègues.

Bah alors ça va pas ? me demande-t-il, tu devrais être content d'avoir du travail.

C'est pas le travail qui me dérange.

Dans ce cas c'est quoi ? tu vas quand même partir au frais de l'agence en vacance et…

Et je ne serais pas tout seul.

Donc c'est ça qui t'embête, je me trompe ?

C'est « KôriOnna ».

Mon collègue ne prononce aucun mot, mais je peux ressentir sa pitié envers moi, puis il s'en va. KôriOnna…la femme de glace, d'une froideur effrayante malgré son physique avantageux. Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré et je ne connais même pas son nom, mais sa réputation se suffit à elle-même. Bien sûr que je devrais me réjouir de passer des vacances d'été dans une grande maison traditionnelle à la campagne, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'appréhender.

En me retrouvant devant elle je ne peux que confirmer les rumeurs, une femme magnifique mais sa simple présence glace même la chaleur du soleil étouffant de l'été. Je n'ose pas faire un seul mouvement terrifié. Je retiens ma respiration alors qu'elle s'avance devant moi, puis elle s'incline respectueusement.

Fukuda Ayumu, ravis de travailler avec vous.

Son ton est froid, sans émotion particulière, je me sens vraiment mal mais je l'imite.

Kamenashi Kazuya, de même.

Je tente de fuir son regard vide de tout. Le staff ne nous laisse aucuns seconds répits, les séances photo doivent commencer au plus vite. On nous emmène dans une clairière abandonnée entourée par la nature, le cadre est splendide, le soleil se reflète sur le petit ruisseau droit devant moi, surplombé d'un ponton qui semble être extrêmement vieux, un peu partout des fleurs de toutes sortes et de toute les couleurs entour ce cadre dont les couleurs sont ravivées par la lumière du soleil. L'endroit est magique, la nature a repris ses droit, un peu comme si personne n'est jamais venu souiller ce lieux depuis des années.

Déjà le staff nous explique qu'ils attendent de nous, avant que nous ne soyons pris en charge par la styliste et les maquilleurs. Les couleurs de mes vêtements sont en adéquation avec l'ambiance du lieu…même si je porte un gilet absolument horrible. Je me tourne vers ma collègue qui est déjà en train de poser, je ne crois pas ce que je vois; cette femme qui paraissait être juste l'ombre d'elle-même, resplendit sous mes yeux. Son sourire fait ressortir la couleur flamboyante de ses cheveux que je n'avais pourtant pas remarqué, qui ressorte aussi grâce à la robe simple d'un vert émeraude qui met sa silhouette en valeur. Sa peau aussi pale qu'un mouchoir brille au soleil faisant ressortir le vert de ses yeux si expressif. J'ai l'impression de voir une toute autre personne, je suis complètement abasourdit devant ce spectacle. Je secoue la tête pour pouvoir porter attention à ce que mon manager m'explique par rapport à cette journée.

Je suis incapable de m'enlever cette image de la tête, même une fois la séance fini, une fois qu'elle a reprit cet air si froid, si vide, comme si elle avait une double personnalité. Je me pose tellement de questions auxquelles je suis incapable de répondre. Je suis tellement perdu dans mes pensées que je ne me rends pas compte que j'ai suivis le mauvais chemin, je me retrouve…je ne sais même pas ou, je ne sais pas où aller, je suis perdu. Quelques rayons du soleil de fin d'après-midi traversent difficilement la nature qui m'entoure. Je tourne autour de moi cherchant une réponse à ma question muette quand son visage à elle apparait devant le mien, son regard n'est plus aussi vide, il montre de l'inquiétude. Nous avançons dans une direction tentant de retrouver notre chemin. La lumière rougie annonçant la fin de la journée, sommes-nous sur le bon chemin ou s'éloigne-t-on de notre objectif ?

Quelques pas de plus et je vois enfin une clairière…enfin ce que je croyais être une clairière, plus j'avance et plus je me rends compte que c'est juste un vide dans la nature environnant devant un léger renfoncement dans la pierre pouvant crée un abri temporaire.

Restons ici pour la nuit.

Ses mots m'ont glacé le sang, est-elle vraiment naturellement froide ? Je la regarde s'avancée vers le mur de la falaise puis regarder autour, cherchant quelque chose. Faisant de même je remarque un petit ruisseau qui tombe d'une large fissure dans la montagne, l'eau brille avec le peu de lumière rougeâtre qui nous réchauffait. Elle me fait signe de ne pas bouger et part dans la broussaille environnante sans un mot. Je m'assois dans le petit renfoncement, fermant les yeux.

Un bruit soudain me fait sursauter, j'ouvre les yeux et tombe sur un petit tat de bois accompagné d'herbe sèche. Autours divers baie et quelques champignons.

C'est une bonne idée mais on n'a pas de feu pour l'allumé.

Dans ta poche.

Toujours ce ton que je trouve de plus en plus détestable, je mets pourtant ma main dans ma poche et y trouve…un briquet. Je lui tant pour qu'elle allume le feu, malgré l'été le fond de l'air est frai.

Quelques heures plus tard aucun de nous ne semble capable de s'endormir, mais aucun mot n'est non plus prononcer. Seul le silence est présent, coupé par le crépitement du feu, un silence qui me met mal à l'aise.

Fukuda-san ?

Hum ?

Enfin une parole normal, son ton sec semble est plus doux…

Je…non rien.

Tu veux savoir pourquoi je suis comme ça n'est-ce pas ?

Je la fixe avec étonnement, comment a-t-elle devinée. Son ton est plus léger mais son expression est toujours figée.

Vu qu'on a rien d'autre à faire…soupira-t-elle. Tu veux savoir quoi exactement ?

Vous êtes…

Tutoie-moi par pitié. Me supplia-t-elle.

Tu es au courant de la rumeur sur….enfin ton…

Qu'on m'appelle KôriOnna, bien évidement.

Alors pourquoi tu ne fais rien pour….améliorer ça ?

A tu déjà été trainé plus bas que terre, t'as-t-on déjà agressé par simple envie ? C'est simplement un mur que je me suis forgée pur me protéger des autres…

Te protéger des autres ?

Ils n'en veulent qu'à mon corps…depuis ma plus tendre enfance on m'a toujours trahis, amis, famille. Seul le physique compte pour eux, je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où quelqu'un a abusé de ma naïveté.

Pourquoi avec moi…

Par ce que tu n'es pas comme les autres, pas une seul fois tu n'as cherché à m'approcher ou t'éloigné. Tu agis comme si j'étais normal.

Je fixais ce doux sourire qui m'était adressé et je priais pour qu'il ne disparaisse jamais. Après ça nous avons réussi à nous endormir tant bien que mal.

Les rayons du soleil matinal me réveil, il doit être à peine 8h et la chaleur est déjà bien présente. Je regarde ma camarade qui aborde un visage serein dans son sommeil, si seulement elle était toujours comme ça. Je l'observe quelques secondes avant qu'elle n'ouvre les yeux et ne se relève brusquement s'éloignant de moi comme si je voulais la tuée. Je la regarde interloquée, jamais je n'aurais pu lui faire du mal…en quelques secondes elle se calme, mais reste recroqueviller contre la paroi. Touché par ce comportement je m'approche prudemment, pose ma main sur son épaule. A ce simple contacte elle se jeta sur moi pour pleurer sans que je ne puisse faire un mouvement. Cette femme que je croyais froide…me paraît simplement fragile à cet instant et je veux la protégée. Une fois calmée elle s'écarte.

Je suis désolé, me dit-elle avec une moue absolument adorable.

Je lui frotte amicalement la tête avant de me diriger vers le ruisseau afin de me débarbouillée. Puis nous partons chercher de quoi manger. Je suis tombé bêtement à cause d'une racine, tout ce qu'elle trouve à faire c'est rire aux éclats, je devrais être vexé mais je suis simplement heureux qu'elle soit plus naturel avec moi. Une fois notre butin ramassé nous retournons à notre « campement », si nous ne nous déplaçons pas ils nous trouverons plus facilement.

Pendant tout le déjeuner, elle m'a parlé d'elle, de sa vie…jamais je n'avais rencontré une personne aussi malheureuse. Malgré tout ce qu'elle a vécu elle reste accroché à la vie, je la trouve admirable.

Tu sais…c'est la première fois que j'ai l'impression d'avoir un ami.

Vraiment ? Dans ce cas faisons en sorte que ça ne soit pas qu'une impression, lui répondis-je avec joie.

Elle m'a répondu d'un simple sourire, simple et doux. Elle m'a aussi promis d'être naturelle avec moi, seulement avec moi, je me sens tellement heureux.

En ce début d'après-midi le soleil tape extrêmement fort, même après avoir enlevé mon gilet la chaleur est étouffante, mais enlever mon T-Shirt me parait inconvenant. Alors que je pense fondre sur place je sens de l'eau s'écraser violement sur mon visage. Je tourne vivement la tête vers le petit ruisseau, et vois ma nouvelle amie, un sourire malicieux et les mains dans l'eau, qui me regarde. Je m'élance alors vers elle et une énorme bataille d'eau commence, jamais je ne me suis amusé comme ça. Une querelle amical qui ressemble à de la magie, les reflets du soleil sur l'eau la rende éclatante. Le sourire de Fukuda resplendit lui aussi grâce à sa chevelure qui étincelle faisant ressortir ses yeux émeraude rieur, cette image est magnifique.

Notre duel sous la chaleur du soleil de l'après-midi, semble s'éterniser. Nous nous amusons sans penser à nos obligations ou à notre vie. Ce qui devait arriver arriva, tout en glissant sur une pierre elle m'a entrainé dans sa chute, et tombant sur moi, nos visage a quelques millimètre l'un de l'autre. En quelques secondes j'ai sentis ses lèvres se poser sur les miennes avec douceur, puis s'écarter violement, reprenant son masque de glace. Les voix qui me parviennent m'informent que le staff nous a retrouvés, et semble soulager.

Nous somme reconduit à la maison, ausculter par des médecins et plein d'autre choses plus inutile et sans intérêt les unes que les autres. La seule chose qui tourne dans ma tête c'est pourquoi m'a-t-elle embrassée ? Je désir plus que tout le lui demandé.

C'est seulement après une attente interminable qu'enfin ils me laissent libre, je m'empresse de me diriger vers la chambre de ma collège, en rentrent dans la pièce et en la voyant mon cœur a fait un bon, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. J'ai souris quand j'ai sentis ses bras s'entourer timidement autour de moi.


End file.
